The present invention generally relates to binary multiplication, and more particularly to methods and systems for computing and summing up multiple products in a single multiplier.
As electronic communication continues to proliferate, fast and strong encryption is becoming a very important topic. Most encryption schemes, including RSA and elliptic curve cryptography (ECC), rely on very long integer multiplications to encode and decode information. Currently, most strong encryption algorithms rely on 2048-bit integer multiplication. Blockchain technologies that rely on fast and strong encryption are rapidly becoming a very important topic for a lot of companies and businesses.
In order to perform multiplication of very long integers, the multiplicands are split into smaller chunks, which are then multiplied with each other to obtain the intermediate products. Once the intermediate products are calculated, they are then added together to get the final result. This process of obtaining multiple intermediate products and adding them together is time-consuming and a more efficient manner of performing long integer multiplication is needed.